


Strange

by xllecaightwood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And Billy still knows about the upside down, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, M/M, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Season 3 Didn't Happen, Sexual Tension, Smut, Steve Harrington Has Nightmares, Steve Harrington Loves Billy Hargrove, Steve doesn't sleep, and work at scoops, bed sharing, but robin and steve still meet, clueless idiots, he helped at the end of season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xllecaightwood/pseuds/xllecaightwood
Summary: After Billy left the Byres house that night, everything got a little strange. Strange as in a few weeks later he was in Steve Harrington’s big house, having a few beers. And the strangest thing about it was that he was havin’ a fucking good time.or; the au that no one asked for where season 3 didn't happen, steve and billy work out their shit and fall for each other in the process.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying out this idea i've had for a while.   
> Testing the waters with a kind of prologue chapter.   
> Comment if you want anymore, thinking of doing about 7/8 chapters.
> 
> enjoy x

It take’s Steve a few weeks to feel like he can breath again. After everything that happened at the Byres, and then all the crap down in the tunnels. So by the time the snowball comes around he does admit to feeling a little better than he had. His face didn’t look like it had been smeared across the ground anymore. And yea, maybe he was still getting less that two hours sleep a night, and the panic attacks hadn’t really stopped, but he had his trusted bat to protect him on the nights the dreams got too much. He’s still been jumpy. Like any noise has him on edge. Only last week was he almost swinging his bat at the leaky fuckin’ tap from his parents bathroom. 

Babysitting the nerd crew has been helping him though. Arcade runs, late night movies. Yea sure, they were all a bunch of kids but they were the closest thing Steve had to friends. Keeping him busy, leaving less time for him to be alone. But the nights are long, and when the loneliness creeps in, which it always does. He drives; for hours sometimes. Bat rested in the passenger seat, always. But it’s helping. 

The night of the snowball Steve was like a proud dad. He watched as Dustin sauntered into the snow ball. A smile spread across his face as his eyes followed Dustin, he did look great. Like fuckin’ great. Steve smiled as he vanished through the double doors. Unfortunately, that’s when he saw her. Nancy. Man, did she look good. A somber feeling washed over Steve then. The feeling of his heartbreak washed over him, loneliness creeping up on him. It was bullshit. It was all such fuckin’ bullshit. 

So he drives, spends a while flicking through radio stations and just driving around the familiar streets of Hawkins. Stops in at the gas station, fills his car. He notices the weird looks from the cashier when he spends way too long staring at the juice in the fridges. By the time he pays, he’s hopeful that it’s a lot later than he thinks it is. Wishful thinking on his part. Barely half an hour has passed since he dropped off Dustin. 

So he’s driving again. Heading straight to the quarry. The night air, the view uo there. It kinda relaxes Steve. Let’s him wallow in self pity a little. He’s ended up there a few times. Sat on the bonnet of his car, smoked for while; watched the sky for a while. Let’s his mind wander, think’s of things that could have been. Think’s of things that worry him. Maybe it’s a bad habit, not the healthiest one to be honest. Steve knows that. But there’s not much else for him to do. Tonight was different though. Different as in he wasn’t alone when he ended up at the quarry. Of course, Billy fuckin’ Hargrove had to be here. Fuckin’ perfect. 

And, Steve debated it. Debated just turning round and driving away, acting as if he wasn’t even here. But, Billy was next to his car before he could even start the engine again. With an arrogant knock Billy stood at the window, tongue swiping along his bottom lip. You know in that i’m an asshole kinda way, that made Steve wanna punch him but also made Steve wanna know how Billy’s tongue felt in his - wow, wait. Steve rolled the window down, pushing down the thoughts that just burst into his brain. Billy was smirking now. 

“What do I owe the pleasure, pretty boy?” The arrogance poured from the way Billy spoke and Steve rolled his eyes so hard that Billy laughed. Billy was opening the door to Steve’s car the next second, motioning as if to say “out you get” and if Steve had it in him he would have fuckin’ kicked Billy right there and then. BUt he didn’t, instead he was up and out of his car in an instant. With a roll of his eyes and a shake of the head Steve looked at Billy. Heavy eyes meeting blue ones. Billy looked confused, an expression Steve had never seen on Billy before. 

Steve wasn’t aware of it. But, Billy. Billy had picked up on the behaviour of Steve over the past few weeks. Had noticed how tired and irritable Steve had been. BIlly had noticed the few times he’d dropped Max at the arcade. Watched Steve wave of the nerd squad, and when he didn’t think anyone was looking, he’d have his head in his hands. Billy had seen though, had sat in his car watching as Steve had gone through numerous breakdowns over the last couple of weeks. But, Billy kept his distance. He didn’t feel like provoking someone who was goin’ through something. 

“Was up here to have a smoke, but seems my spots ‘been taken” Steve was curt, made all attempts to not edge a bigger conversation than he had to have. He was not in any mood to deal with Billy. Fuck, last time this asshole was anywhere near him he fuckin’ smashed a plate over his head. 

“Jesus, Harrington. Where ‘you been? I took your king spot a little while back. Don’t you remember?” Billy was a smug fuckin’ asshole. And, yup. There that tongue was again, dampening his lips before he gave a small tut. 

“You know, ‘m really not in the mood for this tonight.” Steve was turning on his heel, about to open his car door. Eyes heavy, body tired. He was sick of all this shit. 

“I never apologized for what happened. At the Byres. It wasn’t you I was punching” Steve went still, froze. He slowly turned to face BIlly, his eyes were soft. The fucker actually looked sorry. Billy took in Steve’s reaction; man, did he look shocked. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Never in a million years had Steve expected any form of apology to come from Billy Hargrove of all people.

And, yea Steve got it, he knew who Billy was really swinging at. A few late arrivals to class, with some fresh bruises. Which Steve had assumed didn’t all come from Billy picking fist fights with guys he’s pissed off, or is pissed off at. Max had mumbled a few words around him and the kids a few times and Steve knew. Not that he was in any place to be bringing that shit up. He would definitely leave with a shiner if he did. 

“Yea?” Steve takes a pause, a breath even.” I take it this is when you say sorry and when my guard’s down you beat me half to death again” Harrington, despite the expression on his pretty face, spoke calmly. Billy shook his head, slipping his hand in his pocket pulling out his cigarette packet. He smiled at Steve, who in return looked at Billy strangely. Billy was then leaning against the side of Steve’s car.

With a shrug, Billy slipped a cigarette between his lips. Steve’s eyes followed the motion, and Billy tried really fuckin’ hard not to notice the slow gulp Steve took before their eyes met again. 

Billy had dropped Max at the dance. He contemplated going home, but Neil was in one of those moods that Billy knew would end in a fist fight. So he kept himself out of the equation. Made his way here from the dance, despite it being cold. Well, not just cold it was fuckin’ freezing out, like freeze your damn hands off trying to have a smoke cold. But standing with Harrington, well, not that he would admit it out loud. It was worth being cold over. Billy didn’t want this to be over anytime soon. 

“Take it however you like, pretty boy. ‘M not saying it again” Billy didn’t falter. A smirk played on his lips as he lit the cigarette that perched between them. Inhale. Exhale. And then Steve was nodding. Billy took that as a good sign. 

“Can I get one?” Steve shrugged, Billy let out a small tut before holding the packet out to Steve. 

“I don’t know. Can you?” Steve rolled his eyes at that, before slipping a cigarette out the packet and between his lips. He looked at Billy, and followed suit leaning on the car next to Billy. And, before Steve could even ask, Billy was moving, standing infront of Steve and then he was in his personal space, lighter in hand. Their eyes met and god Billy felt his whole body heat up. He was mere inches away from Steve, if he took one more step they would be chest to chest. And Billy would finally know what it was like to feel Harrington pressed against him. Jesus. What the fuck. 

Billy brought the lighter up to the cigarette between Steve’s lips, his other hand leaning next to Steve’s shoulder on the car - jesus, fuck - and with a flick of the metal lit it. Neither of them looked away from each other. Brown eyes poured into blue eyes. And Steve realised then and there he had never wanted to dive into those ocean blue eyes of Billy’s because he knew he wouldn’t get back out. At least not in one piece. Steve inhaled deeply, before exhaling. The smoke clouding both boys' vision for a second. Billy was so close Steve could feel the heat radiating from him. Fuck, when had his mouth got so dry. 

If it wasn’t so dark, Billy would have seen the red growing on Steve’s cheeks. The way Steve’s chest was rising and falling just a little too fast. Steve’s body rattled, his heart beating so loud over his ears. Fuck, had Billy been able to hear it?. Steve was worried he had. He had no fuckin’ clue why Billy Hargrove was making him feel like this; I mean yea, there’s been a few times Steve’s felt himself zoned out on him in class or gym. That was before he beat his ass to a pulp. But, he did apologise. 

Billy was leaning next to him again before Steve could blink. Steve inhaled sharply, he felt dizzy. And, all BIlly could think was what a strange fuckin’ night. Little did either of them know, it was all going to get a little stranger.


End file.
